<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stanley Pines: brother, grunkle, comfort extraordinaire by giraffewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228142">Stanley Pines: brother, grunkle, comfort extraordinaire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites'>giraffewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mabel Pines Needs A Hug, Other, Stan Pines is a Good Uncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel's first week of Hogwarts isn't what she dreamt it to be. Her roommates don't talk to her, none of the boys in her house are cute, but worst of all, her and Dipper are in different houses and classes. When it all gets too much for her, she turns to her favourite grunkle for support.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mabel Pines &amp; Stan Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writing Squad Anniversary Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stanley Pines: brother, grunkle, comfort extraordinaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabsurd/gifts">inabsurd</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Bianca!!! Here's your fic that was meant for April!!! I binged all of Gravity Falls just for this fic and now I adore the series regardless and got to read your dad!Stan fic (which, for anyone reading, go check out - it's seriously wonderful). I tried to make Stan as canon as yours but I don't think I did, but I still think he's pretty Stan-y. Anyway, enjoy, and thanks for being my friend and a patient giftee, love you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Stan had once thought it was difficult having the twins every summer before they turned eleven, but now he thinks that those were the easy days. Take him back to being chased through the woods by Gnomes and falling down a bottomless pit. At least he could deal with those situations.</p>
<p>    The beginning of the school year is always hectic. No matter how many precautions are put into place or how many prefects and mentors are aligned duties to help the first year, there’s always chaos about. Stan’s grown used to it. In fact, he thrives in it. It’s watered down in comparison to what he used to cause as a student, but it’s fun to watch nevertheless. What isn’t fun to watch, however, is his favourite <strike>(his only</strike>) great grand niece sob to the point of her breath hitching.</p>
<p>    “Mabel, honey,” Stan tries for the fifth time, never moving his hand from her upper back. “You have to calm down.”</p>
<p>    “But-but-but-” is all Mabel manages to get out before the sobs take over once again, her face pressed into her hands. “I miss him!”</p>
<p>    If Ford wasn’t so… Ford-y then Stan would try and get him to help out. But Ford’s worse than Stan in these situations, he’d probably start pulling up statistics of some kind or God knows what. No, for once, Stan really is the best person to turn to, even with his nerdy brother in the picture. Besides, if anyone knows how to comfort someone over their twin, it’s Stan.</p>
<p>    The reality is that Stan and Ford have been preparing themselves for this for a while, on both Mabel and Dipper’s side. The reason Mabel’s so upset, and what the older Pines twins prepared themselves for, was the separation of Mabel and Dipper when they started Hogwarts. Mabel’s always shown traits of being a Slytherin, whereas Dipper’s a Ravenclaw through and through (even if he is too insecure to realise how smart he is). This is the first time they’ve been separated, and even if they're still in the same school and dressed in very similar uniforms… it’s still proving difficult.</p>
<p>    “Sweetie,” Stan starts, rubbing his forehead not because he’s frustrated, but because of all the damn candles he’s had to light in order to keep the room light. Seriously, it causes too much heat. When will electricity be brought into this place? “Listen, I know you’re having a tough first week-”</p>
<p>    “It’s an absolute disaster!” Mabel cries, waving her arms in the arm as she falls onto her back. “Nothing’s going to plan!”</p>
<p>    Sitting back, Stan rests one arm on the back of the couch (which he did <em>not</em> win by cheating in a game of poker). “It’s only been a week, well, five days,” he points out, watching as Mabel intwines her hands together, trying to take deep breaths. “You have to give it time.”</p>
<p>    “But I don’t have any friends here!” She exclaims, sitting up, tears continue to race down her cheeks.</p>
<p>    “You’ll make some! If anyone can make some friends, it’s you.”</p>
<p>    “You really think so?” Mabel asks, using the back of her hand to wipe under eye, smearing her glitter eyeliner from her waterline.</p>
<p>    “Kid, you’ve got more power with a hot glue gun and some sellotape than seventh years do in their wands.”</p>
<p>    Mabel lets out a small laugh, and a grain of relief falls over Stan. “Really?”</p>
<p>    “Definitely.” He moves to put his arm around Mabel, hugging her into his side. “And listen, about Dipper,” he doesn’t miss Mabel’s lip starting to wobble again, “it’s not as if you’re not going to see him again. You’ll see him at meals and in between classes, and if you ever need him I’m sure you’ll find him and Ford in the library with their heads stuck in some book.”</p>
<p>    “But what about-”</p>
<p>    “You’ll make friends,” Stan promises, not needing Mabel to finish her sentence to know what she was going to ask. He rubs her shoulder, “And your roommates will stop being shy and talk to you soon enough. Not everyone has your confidence, honey. Give them time.”</p>
<p>    Mabel sighs, looking down at her feet as they dangle off the couch. “I suppose… but what am I meant to do until then? I can’t just hang out on my own!” She says as if it’s the worse thing in the world.</p>
<p>    “There’s Waddles, and me, and Ford… although I might have to rethink about you being my favourite niece if you willingly listen to Ford’s nonsense,” he smiles at Mabel’s laughter, “and there’s still Dipper. Just because you’re in different houses doesn’t make you any less twins,” Stan stresses, “you’ll still be turning me prematurely grey.”</p>
<p>    “You’re already grey,” Mabel replies, giggling. “I know you charm your hair a different colour.”</p>
<p>    “I do not!” Stan insists, a hand combing through the front of his hair. “... should I try a muggle box dye?”</p>
<p>    Mabel laughs, properly this time, and Stan feels much better. “Thanks grunkle Stan,” she smiles. “I guess you’re right… can we go and get ice cream?”</p>
<p>    The sudden shift of conversation might have given Stan whiplash if he didn’t know her so well. “It’s probably too late, the doors have probably been lock,” he’s about to tell her they’ll go tomorrow when she pulls the puppy dog eyes, and Merlin knows Stan’s only human, “all right fine. But we’ll have to take a secret passage, don’t go running around telling people about it.”</p>
<p>    Mabel cheers and jumps off the couch, and Stan already knows it’s worth ruining the surprise he and Ford were going to give her and Dipper in a few weeks time, once they’d settled down. “You’re the best, Grunkle Stan!” She declares, hugging him.</p>
<p>    <em>And just like that</em>, Stan thinks as he hugs her back,<em> it’s worth it.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>